inFAMOUS For Good
by Viridian-Slider
Summary: As the D.U.P's forces begin to disperse and crime begins to rise, Kalvin, a "telekinesis" wielding Conduit becomes a temporary vigilante to protect his neighborhood. Although when Kalvin's small party meets a Conduit organization who are also combating the gangs he begins to question their true motives. All while a Conduit with "limitless potential" slowly makes his way closer.
1. And So It Begins

_**Disclaimer!**_

 **Alrighty then just so you know I do not own the inFamous series, plot, and characters. Only the plot and OCs in this story is mine.**

 _Power. When power is given to a man, that man can achieve great things. Although great isn't the same thing good. But..._

 _That happened seven years when a man saved New Marais and ultimately the entire world. He didn't have political or financial power. This guy had actual powers like something straight out of a comic book. No one believed it. And more people, labeled Bioterrorists, started appearing out of nowhere. Most just try to take over. The government even tried to throw a blanket over the whole thing. But when some sort of monster tried to wipe out the city it was too much._

 _In the end, that man, a Bioterrorist, saved us all with the cost of his life. He had taken down the 'bad' Bioterrorists and given the rest of humanity a chance to live normal lives. The result of that fight had killed 85% of the other Bioterrorists. But recently they've been making an appearance again. Such as one in Seattle who made quite a disturbance. A really big one._

 _With everything a Bioterrorist does wrong makes it worst for the rest of us._

* * *

"Us? I guess you're just grouping yourself with them now."

I look from the paper that I'm writing and scoff at my friend, AJ. Standing over my shoulder he then snatches my notebook.

"Well, technically I am one of them," I say to him.

"Whatever," he says dismissively. "Well, I guess I can't copy your essay. You know Mr. Salbrum doesn't like anything relating to a Bioterrorist." A student from one our classes looks our way at that word.

"Yeah, I know that. I was just writing kinda as a vent." I say then shrug.

AJ hands my notebook back and points at me. "Dude you need a-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Well, what are you doing out here?" He looks at his phone for a second. "Normally you're gone by now."

"I'm waiting on someone at the moment so if you're gonna stay please don't say anything stupid," AJ asks who am I meeting. "Just a friend." I stand up and dust my clothes off nervously, "Here she comes now."

"S-she?" AJ sits up and looks ahead for this person.

A hand touches his shoulder making him turn back. A light-skinned black girl is beaming at me from behind AJ.

"Hey Kalvin!" she waves then walks around AJ.

"How's it going, Cora? You ready for this?" We approach each other.

Cora smirks, "You already know. I've been waiting all day."

"Uhh, what are you talking about? Ready for what?" AJ looks at the both of us with a confused expression. I ignore him. When Cora and I are in front of each other I put my hands on both sides of her head. Taking a deep breath, I tilt my head down and concentrate.

We stay that way for about 2 minutes before I release her. Cora steps back.

She combs a finger through her hair, "So?"

I wipe a few beads of sweat off of my brow. "Well first off, your grandma is OK." Cora's eyes light up and she lets out a relieved sigh. "But you might wanna keep 'that' nurse away from her. Umm, don't take the normal way home. The local news team will have an entire street closed off for a story."

I shoulder my computer bag. "Oh yeah, and you passed that English exam. Ya got a B+."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she goes on saying that for a total of seven more 'Thank yous' while she bubbles with happiness.

"Oh my god you're awesome! You're so in on Friday night!" Cora basically strangles me for about 3 seconds. "Same time tomorrow?" she says as she lets go.

I try to catch my breath whether or not the cause of my breath loss is from the strangle or chest suffocation. "O-ok! Yeah, sure thing."

"Cool! Later!" She walks off towards the exit of the school grounds.

AJ stands beside me and we both watch Cora walk up to her ride home. "My little psychic caterpillar is blossoming into a social psychic butterfly!" he pats my shoulder.

"She just needed a little insight and I want to get into a couple of parties before we graduate."

"That's cool and all but you're playing a dangerous game bro. I mean look." AJ points to the driver of the car. As Cora opens the passenger door and sits down. She takes a moment to close it giving me enough time to make eye contact with her boyfriend. He sees me too and brings his thumb across his throat then mouths: "You're dead." The boyfriend proceeds to drive off. Always such a predictable, stereotypical boyfriend.

"He was watching the two of you the entire time. His eyes were practically in his hands!"

"Meh, whatever. Let's blow this candlestick." I shrug and walk off.

AJ follows behind me and asks questions about Cora and my 'meetups'.

* * *

 _When that first Bioterrorist saved the planet he had killed all Bioterrorists in the process. Or least they thought he did. Long story short: Some (a lot actually) of the Bioterrorists and people whose powers haven't developed survived the killing blast. I was part of the latter._

 _My whole life up until a couple of months ago I never knew about my abilities. Although events throughout my life kinda hinted at that. Like the time when I was 7 and I fell off a jungle gym without a scratch or when I dropped a stove on my foot. Both times I was perfectly fine, but two things like that aren't enough to convince someone that you have supernatural powers._

 _No._

* * *

"Dude will you pay attention? We're here already." AJ smacks the back of my head bringing me back to reality. I look down the stairs to the Wish Metro. "What the hell are you doing? Monologuing?"

I rub the back of my mini 'fro, "No. No one does that." I walk down the steps before he has time for a comeback. We both purchase tickets for the metro back to the Emerald District which is where we live. We push through the crowd and almost make it to our train. A chill runs down my spine and my sight around the corners of my eyes dims. All of the sounds around me are muffled almost like a blanket is over my head.

A couple of feet away a woman shrieks. To my left the crowd clears out, revealing a man with a red and white ski mask holding a gun to the head of a little kid.

I blink and the vision is gone. Someone's shaking me violently and it's mildly annoying.

"Dude! Are you hav-"

"Get behind me right now!" I say, cutting him off. AJ knows better not to ask questions and stands behind me to my right. A woman shrieks a couple of feet away. To my left, the crowd spreads out and show the same man holding the kid at gunpoint.

People are yelling angrily at him. A guy who looks like he never leaves the gym tries to approach the ski mask guy. Mr. Ski jabs the little boy with the pistol.

"You stay the hell back!" The buff guy hesitates and steps away. "Anyone who calls the police will have more holes than cheese!" He nudges the boy to move, "Let's go, Travis. I have to get you away from that woman." The kid looks scared and uncomfortable as one would be in this situation.

"Sal!" A woman right in front of me calls out to the ski man. "Sal, what are you doing!? How did you leave the ward in Seattle?"

Sal gestures with the gun as he speaks, "It doesn't matter because I just came for my son. Now back up bitch! You're not going take my boy and tell him lies about me!" Sal's eyes seem to be bloodshot under that mask.

"That dude has mental issues if he thinks saving his son means to hold a gun to the kid's head," AJ says from behind me.

"Yeah, no shit."

The woman is crying and going back and forth with Ski Sal. "Please, we can talk about this. We can talk to the therapist again!"

"And be in the same spot?! Confused, angry, and without my child! Yeah right!" Sal starts to move back slowly to make a getaway.

AJ punches my shoulder. "Go stop him, dude!"

"And get shot? No thanks." I say. "This is a problem for the police."

AJ gestures around us, "And where are they at, huh? By the time they get here he'll probably be past the Crystal District." He points to Sal. "Come on man, look at the kid. What if that was-"

"Okay! I hate it when you say that because you know I'm gonna do it now." I say through gritted teeth. I take my hat from my bag, put it on then pull my hoodie hood over my head. Hopefully, my face is covered enough so that no one can recognize me.

I push past the kid's mom and walk into the clearing with Sal. "You better get back in there or you'll taste lead." He aims shakily at me.

"I'm gonna ask you once to just let your son go to his mother. I really don't want things to get out of hand any more than it already has." I raise my hand and point at him. Sal immediately shoots me in the chest. The force throws me back into the crowd. I see AJ above me yelling something but I can't comprehend it. I close my eyes.

"Kalvin. Kalvin! Kalvin!" I suck a breath quickly and my eyes snap open. I'm still in the subway lying on the floor. I sit up and my chest burns like hell. I feel over my body and I'm not too surprised that I don't find a hole or any blood.

"Kalvin! You're alright?" AJ has his hand on my back. I ignore him and look around. The crowd is turning into an angry mob. Probably because I got shot. I look into the clearing and Sal is barely keeping the people at bay. He aims the pistol at the boy to scare them back.

A thought comes to me. "Ugh, I'm so stupid," I say under my breath. I aim my hand at Sal's gun and concentrate. I feel my power build up in my chest and take control of it. With my Telekinesis, I grab the pistol and yank it hard enough to rip it from Sal's grip. The pistol flies somewhere far into the crowd gasps, stunned at the pistol being taken away before the kid's mother runs up and grabs him.

The boy starts to cry and the crowd rushes Sal and are probably beating him down.

"AJ, help me up." He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. Agony meets me as I'm now on my feet. "Let's go before they wonder about the flying gun and the guy who got shot."

AJ helps me hobbles to the train home and we take a seat. I look out one more time at the commotion with Sal before the doors close. I can't see him. The sub begins to move and I turn around.

"Dude, are you actually okay? You just got shot! I'm no doctor but you should be dead." he states.

"But I'm not. I knew my body was resilient but this is a whole other level." AJ gives me an evil grin and opens his mouth to speak. I cut him off, "There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you test how strong my body is!"

* * *

20 minutes later the sub stops at the Emerald District station and we get off. When we're out of the subway AJ we fist bump before going our separate ways.

"Later ya black Superman. You take bullets like a champ." he laughs. Always gotta make a joke before he leaves.

"You're not funny. You better shut your mouth before I throw you to the next block." I try to be serious but I laugh too.

I walk down my street after we say our farewells. The sun is starting to set and I start to walk faster. The Emerald District is lively and pretty welcoming during the day, but a night the gangs and druggies come out to play. Long story short you don't wanna be outside when the sun goes down.I don't realize it but I'm running at a breakneck pace by the time I reach my apartment building.

I run through the open door and up the stairs to the right door. Before I even take out my key the door opens. In the doorway, my mother stands there frowning at first then smiles when she sees me. She has a jacket on and her purse and keys in her hand.

"Hey, ma. Um, where are you going it's almost dark?" I say while slightly block the way out.

"One of the guys at Cliff's job rear-ended his truck." she frowns as if thinking of it annoys the hell out of her. "So now I have to pick him and take him to that bum mechanic." I sigh in relief that she'll be with Cliff and not all alone. "I need to head out right now before the bum gets drunk for the night."

"Well Okay, as long as Cliff is with you'll be safe," I conclude as I walk mom to her car. She slips in and I close the door behind her.

Mom nods. "Your brother and sisters have already eaten dinner so if they say that they haven't eaten don't give them anything. If Cliff and I don't get home by ten send Quincey and Reese to bed, but June can stay up another hour."

"Alright." I'm not really paying attention since she's saying the same thing she always says when I'm left in charge. I'm more concerned about the two creeps standing at the corner. "OK, just call me when you're almost here so I can meet you outside."

Mom gives me a reassuring smile when she sees my worry. "There's nothing to worry about unless you make something to. Now I'll see you later boo." She does that kissy thing manages to embarrass me even when no one is around. I groan though I'm smiling a little.

"Later ma." She pulls out of her parking space and zooms off. Normally I watch her drive all of the way down the street, but I don't. I'm watching the creeps still hanging on the corner.

Most of the time they stay in the alleys trying to stay unseen even when waiting for runs. One of the creeps who's a short white guy nudges the other one, who I'm guessing is either black or Mexican and points at me. The other guy is now looking my way. They huddle together and discuss who knows what, point at each of the buildings on my side of the street, and then walk into the alley behind them.

I stand there for a couple seconds more then walk into the apartment. I open the door and I hear Quincey and Reese cheer from the living room. I take off my hoodie, kick off my shoes and sit down on the sofa in between my two half-siblings. Quincey and Reese are watching some show that all the 5th and 4th graders in their school probably watches.

"Hey Kalvin!" they both greet me without turning away from the TV. Quincey pulls away from his show and scans the house.

"Hey, wheres mom?" he asks me.

"She had to leave and do something right quick so I'm in charge now." Quincey's face lights up at this. Reese slowly turns her head with a big goofy grin on her face as well.

"Can you do it, Kalvin?" Reese asks with over exaggerated cute blinking. The two have completely forgotten the television and are pulling on both of my arms.

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired and I haven't eaten anything all day." I say with a fake yawn. This actually is true and my chest still feels bruised. Saying this causes them to whine and beg more.

They ask me repeatedly to do the thing. I pretend to barely give in to their demands. "Fine, but only for a couple of minutes." Before Quincey and Reese can even cheer at their victory I lift them up into the air with my powers. I smile as they shriek in joy. I fly Reese upside down in a circle while I make Quincey perform loop de loops. They freaking love it. I'm gonna be here for awhile.

It takes about a half hour before I'm completely drained of whatever fuels my abilities and I plop Quincey and Reese on the couch. I lay on the floor then clutch my chest. Quincey runs to the back room as Reese kneels beside me.

"You OK Kalvin?" she looks worried.

I suck in some air slowly and groan a little. I lift my head to look at her, "Yeah, you know, the usual." I lay back again. Quincey comes back with the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in his hand. A chocolate candy bar. Quincey doesn't even say anything and hands it to me. I rip the wrapper with my teeth and inhale the bar. Immediately I feel much better and the two of them help me up.

That candy was a little pick me up, but I need a full meal. I tell them to prepare for bed and I go look for tonight's dinner. On the stove is a pot of some vegetable soup. It's my least favorite, but I dish some out and decide to eat in my room. As I walk down the small hallway I notice that June's room door is slightly open. Seeing as this morning she rushed out of the apartment like it was on fire, I open the door slowly and peek inside.

"Knock knock, I'm knocking." June is just sitting on her bed. She looks up from her phone then looks back down at it. Well, she didn't tell me to get lost so I take as an invitation and sit on the bed as well. "You better not be sending some scandalous mess little girl. Don't wanna give the boys a seizure from the hideousness."

She kicks my side with the force of a running hamster. "Oh no, mortal injury!" I joke. June continues to pretty much ignore me. I take a sip of the soup and shudder before trying again. "AJ said you were looking pretty cute during lunch."

She practically drops her phone to make sure she heard me right. "Really?" Her face lights up brighter than her room's yellow wallpaper.

"Nah! I'm just kidding."

"You little-," she slaps me with a flip-flop. The easiest way to get my sis to respond is to mention AJ. "What do you even want?" she pouts a bit.

"I just wanna know how you've been doing. I mean you rushed off this morning and today at school you ignored me more than usual." I explain.

"Are you being serious right now?" she looks at me skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm a little curious that's all," I say. June stares at me hard then just goes right into explaining. At first, I'm listening intently to June as she recounts her day, but something is distracting me. Not like anything physically drawing my attention, more distracting on a subconscious level. Whatever is causing this the source is nearby. In this room. Right in front of me.

"Hey, June,"

"What?" she says probably a little annoyed that I interrupted her.

"Um, is there something in your little purse? Getting pretty weird vibes from it."

June shrugs and pulls up a black purse. When she snaps it open her face is enveloped in in a purplish-blue glow. "Other than money and my personal things the only this thing." June shows me a thin, jagged piece metal slightly longer than my hand. It's producing an aura that's making my entire body tremble.

I shake my head try and compose myself. "Where did you get that... thing?"

She rolls her eyes as she speaks, "Some weirdo in band practice has some kind of thing for me so he gave it to me." she taps the strange thing with her nail.

"How or where could you get something like that?"

"I don't know I think he said that it was on his roof. He literally gave me roof junk." Well, that piece of junk is really bugging me for some reason.

"Lemme see that for a moment." For some reason, I really wanna touch that metal. I hold my hand and is about to place it there before I hear glass crashing.

"Oops!" I hear Quincey say. He sounds like he's in the kitchen. "Uh, Kalvin!" I pull away from the vibes of the metal and stand up. June rolls her eyes at the usual shenanigans of our half-siblings.

"Let me go deal with them. Be sure to have lights out by 11:00. Oh yeah and nice roof jewelry." I tease at the end. She groans as I close the door behind me.

I hear something else crashes to the floor in the kitchen. What the hell are they doing? I walk down the hall and into the kitchen.

* * *

 _Another vision?_

 _I can hear muffled cheering all around me and blinding bright lights shine down on me. I must be in a stadium or arena of some sort since there are ropes making a perimeter and surrounding me. I can't make out any details of if I'm in a building or not because it's too damn blurry._

 _"Hey, Kalvin!" someone in front of me shouts my name. The person is some skinny guy with an emo looking haircut. He seems to be holding a rod. He has a smirk on his face that I really don't like._

 _His eyes glow and his hands spark with orange electricity. "You're totally not gonna get to this next round!"_

 _"What?"_

 _Before I say something else the psycho emo charges at me. My feet are planted into the ground making unable to dodge. Just he reaches swinging distance the guy fades into a smoky mist._

 _The usual limbo smoke billows until another vision show up. It's of June holding that strange metal alloy._

 _I still can't really get over those weird vibes that thing was giving me._

 ** _Briiiing!_**

* * *

I crack open my eyes. I'm lying on the couch in the living room. Must have fallen asleep after cleaning that mess Quincey made. The light from my phone grabs my attention. I open it up and there's a text from mom saying that she and Cliff will be home soon. Good, it's almost midnight and I don't want her out there this late.

After stretching I get up to go wait in my room. As I'm walking back down the hall I see that June's light is still on. She knows mom is strict about curfew and I'm not gonna let up just because she's not here.

I knock on the door lightly, "June lights out right now." I don't get an answer so I tap a little harder in case she fell asleep. "Umm June, curfew was 40 minutes ago. Lights out like right now!"

From inside I hear something scrape across the floor. "O-ok!" For some reason, she whispers. Funny how she's not yelling "In a minute!" right now. June almost always challenge me when it comes to her curfew. I hear her mumble first then the sound of the window sliding.

"June! What are you doing in there?" No answer. "June!?"

"There's nothing wrong!" June says quickly with a weird tone. Did she just whine?

"I'm coming in!" I instantly decide. When I twist the door handle it's locked. "Open the door, please!"

"No way!" she responds.

"Are you undressed?" I ask.

"N-no."

My patience has run out. "Then I'm coming in." With my hand on the knob, I try a little trick I picked up. With telekinesis, I feel the mechanisms inside the knob and move them to unlock the door. The door flies open since I was leaning on it.

The sight before me stuns me. Two punks are in June's room and they're holding her by the arms between them. My eyes quickly switch to the gun in one thug's hand, June terrified face and the strange glowing metal in the other thug's hand. It takes me half a second to realize that the two punks are the exact same punks who were on the corner. They must have been surveying this street for that metal.

We all stare at each other. June looks completely terrified right now. I must get her away from those two now.

My telekinesis isn't too good in terms of power, but maybe if I push hard enough I can throw the thugs out the window and pull June back in. Although their grip on her might be tight enough to drag her with them. It's kinda risky. Or I just yank June towards me and tell her to run, but then that guy will start shooting at me.

The thug with the metal moves his foot just an inch and that's enough to make me act. I can't risk June so I use telekinesis to pull her away from the thugs. They're stunned and by the time they react June is already behind me. The punk quickly opens fire.

"Go go go!" I tell her. She screams and runs down the when the gun is fired again. The bullet hits my chest. Surprising I barely stumble and even feel the bullet. The two punks look like they don't know what to do. The punk shoots again with the same results. Alright then.

"H-he's one of those freaks! They're invincible!" the short one says.

The taller guy turns around. "Like hell he is! Keep shooting him!" he commands while trying to climb out the window. He's not going anywhere. And since those bullets didn't hurt which means...

I run towards them and through the bullets. I pull the tall punk back inside the and hold him in the air. The short punk now tries to bail out the window, but when he stands in front of it I throw the other one with all of the force I can muster. The two punks crash into each other and fly through the window. They take some of the walls with them too.

"No waaaait!" they both scream on the way down to the first floor. Exhaustion hits me like a sack of batteries. I slowly walk over the now gaping, human-sized hole in June's room. I peer outside and wince.

"What did I just do?" They were low-life thugs but I just killed them. Then again they invaded my home. I was only acting in self-defense. So I'm in the right? Right? Something in the corner of my eye pulls me from my thoughts. Embedded in the fire escape is the glowing metal.

Without a second thought, my hands close around it. The aura surrounding the alloy pulses and swirls around my arms and into my chest. My arms glow and my body goes cold as if I bathed in ice. It feels amazing! Just as quickly as it happens the feeling goes away and I remember what I've done.

I hear a window break downstairs. I push my thoughts aside and race downstairs. As I enter the living room I barely duck gunfire aimed at my head. They fire the corner I'm hiding behind. Since the kitchen is right next to the hall can see June ducking behind a counter. Every shot that is fired she flinches. I can see the house phone in her hands. I'm just hoping that she called the police already.

"Hey!" the thug yells then stops firing. "I just lost the Blast Shard's signal." I hear static from a handheld radio. There's a pause then he speaks again, "Just wipe out the building?" No way. I grab a glass from the counter and launch in at the thug. "Ack!"

I come from around the corner and start to throw everything I'm able to lift. Fruit. The small coffee table. He dodges the table but when he tries to return fire, the fruit throws off his aim. I strip him of his rifle and pin him to the wall. Even as he floats in air helplessly I pelt him with any object my telekinesis touches.

Then I pick up a knife. The thug tenses up.

"So," I make the blade circle his face. "What are you and your gang doing here? I'm only gonna ask once." I bluff. Geez keeping this bum airborne and waving this knife around is exhausting after throwing half of the apartment at him.

The thug obviously likes breathing so he says, "I don't know man! I was just recruited today! W-we're looking for these things called Blast Shards."

"Blast Shards?"

"In the bag, you'll see." he points while still struggling. Before I even look June brings me the bag.

"June are you OK?" The look on her face is unreadable. All of this isn't something she should be seeing.

"Whatever. Just look inside." She gives me her "Dumb Brother" look. Since I'm concentrating on my telekinesis she opens the bag. Inside are a bunch of those glowing metal things.

"Those are what you're talking about?"

"Yeah! We caught a signal from here and came to get it," he says.

"Why do you need these things? What are you planning?"

He's struggling much harder now and my telekinetic grip is loosening. Quickly, I reach my hand to the bag of Blast Shards and absorb their power. The Blast Shard energy flows through my body. I can feel it fueling my powers. I drag him higher up the wall scaring the shit out of him.

"I don't know! I don't know! I told you already that I was just recruited today! I don't know anything! Just please let me go! I won't tell them where you live. I'll quit them! I ain't really like this! Man, I'll go back to my old job at the GameSpot! I just don't want to die!" the thug literally cries. His nose and eyes are running like no tomorrow.

Hmm. I could let this guy go, I mean he doesn't seem to be a guy to live a life of crime. Pretty sure hardened criminals don't bawl their eyes out. It wouldn't be the end of the world, would it? But what about if he's faking and it's all a facade? By this time tomorrow, every Sting gang member in the District will be here. My whole family will be on the 11 o'clock news.

Damn, what should I do with him?

 _A. Let the thug go._

 _B. Make the thug disappear._

* * *

 **And So It Begins *** Karmic Level: Neutral**

Stunts:

Prediction x1 - N

Riot x1 - E

Human Shield x1 - G

High Fall x1 - N

Kalvin's actions did not affect his Karma.

* * *

 **A/N: _I'm finally done with this first chapter. If you're wondering about the two choices I left here, I want any major Karmic decisions to left to the readers. The choice you make will change Kalvin's way of thinking, the way people treat him, characters that I bring in as well as their Karma and the many ways this story can go. These choices can open opportunities or close them just as quick. What might be a good decision now could change things for the worse later, and vice-versa._**

 ** _So yeah give me feedback on the story and make a choice. See ya next chapter._**


	2. In Dupe Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with inFamous. Give the praise to Sucker Punch. Only the plot is my creation.**

 **Alrighty then let's get this going.**

 _ **(Let the thug go. Good guys believe in second chances.**_ _ **)**_

This guy seems to be sincere and I don't want June seeing me do anything like that, so, for now, I'll let him go. Releasing my telekinetic grip, the thug slides to the floor. It takes him a couple seconds to stop whimpering and realize that I'm not holding him to the wall.

"Dude get up. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you're not?" he looks between his fingers.

"No, but if you don't get out of here right now I'm gonna toss your ass out the window," I say dragging him out of the apartment. The thug is practically kissing my feet thanking me for not killing him."You know the more you stay here and grovel the more I wanna change my mind." I can hear police sirens in the distance. They'll be here within the next couple of minutes. The thug must've heard them too because he's already making a break for it and is down the hall.

I really hope this decision doesn't bite me in the butt later. I walk back into the apartment and see Quincey and Reese awake. I sigh in relief that no one didn't get to those two. Behind them, June sits on what's left of the sofa looking traumatized.

"What happened? Is mom home?" Quincey yawns somehow oblivious to everything that just happened.

"Nah, but she'll be home soon. Just don't worry about it." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"OK."

I don't know any way to comfort June so pat her shoulder too. We all look up when the front door is kicked down by a police officer.

"I've located the victims. I'm extracting them now," he says into the radio on his chest. He gestures to the door with a rifle of some sort. Why would he have one?

"Let's go, I'm gonna get you all outta here safely." Reese and Quincey begin to walk to the officer while I help June to her feet. "STOP!" We freeze dead in our tracks. The officer is aiming his gun at me.

"W-what?"

"Let the girl go right now." I slowly take my hands off of June. He waves her towards him. She stays in place and frowns. Seeing that June obviously will not cooperate with him, the officer rushes forward and snatches her by the arm. I immediately throw him off with telekinesis. As he flies through the air I see the back of his uniform.

I instantly recognize the symbol embroidered on the jacket. A white triangular eagle. The symbol of the DUP. I haven't seen the DUP for so long that I almost didn't recognize him. Ever since an attack on the DUP in Seattle, Detropolis haven't been getting much DUP action. This could end badly.

The DUP agent does a turn in the air and lands on his feet. His hands begin to glow and the ground begins to shake. I push June out of the way just before the floor bursts open and black rocks slam into my body. I'm thrown into the roof so hard that my vision blurs. I think June just screamed.

I brace myself to hit the floor, but I don't leave the ceiling. The rocks have formed into cuffs around my wrists and ankles, preventing me from falling. I struggle against the concrete restraints.

"June!" I yell as I feel the concrete cuffs giving way. "Go outside right now. No arguments."

She actually seems to listen. June grabs Quincey and Reese hands and drags them out of the apartment. I hope they get to safety, but right now I have worry about myself.

"Gah!" I rip one of my arms free and my left leg is almost out too. The DUP soldier does a gesture with his hands which causes even more dark concrete to grow around me. The stone cocoon weighs so much that it falls from the roof and creates a small crater in the floor. I can't seem to break free with my enhanced strength. As I'm figuring a way out the soldier walks up to me.

He puts a finger on his communicator, "I have a Bioterrorist in custody. The suspect seems to be a Prime. Will wait here for a Cruiser to arrive and take the suspect to the Ward." "You're a pretty pathetic Bioterrorist. Hell, I've seen some younger than you put up more resistance." he mocks me while patting the cocoon.

"I'll show you resistance," I say to myself. I slam him into the concrete multiple times as quickly as possible. I let my invisible grip on him go and he slumps to the ground with a groan. The loud rumble of a DUP Cruiser lets me know time is short. I have to get free.

* * *

 _Powers. Defects. Gifts. Curse. Just some of the names you hear the abilities of Bioterrorists get called._

 _I remember the day my "gift" manifested six months ago. I wasn't involved in anything epic and life-threatening that booted up my powers._

 _I was tagging along with mom while she was shopping for her hobby. Painting old porcelain jars. At some antique shop, I've never seen before she had seen a pot she said she "needed" is where my powers came out. It was so lame it's sad._

 _The damn place was so dusty that two seconds in and my nose was already running. Then the owner did that thing you see in the movies where they blow the dust off of something old. Right in my face. When I sneezed every pot and jar in the little store floated in mid-air for a couple of seconds before shattering into billions of pieces. I don't know what shocked me more at the time: The fact that I had superpowers or the fact that the owner didn't call the authorities._

 _She told me that she didn't care if I was a Bioterrorist or not but I was **GOING** to pay for all of her merchandise or I'd be in the DUP's hands before I even knew it. So for the past few months, I've been working for free to pay for +$5000 worth of porcelain. Marvelous. _

_Though it's kinda strange that I can't replicate that blast results normally. Maybe..._

 _Kalvin!_

* * *

"You better let my child go you DUP bastards!" I hear my mother scream.

Must've conked out for a while. I see my mom fighting with all of her motherly might to get to me. The only thing holding her at bay is a burly dark guy with a bald head and wearing sunglasses at night. That basically sums up the description my stepfather, Cliff.

"Woman you better calm your behind down or they'll take you too!" Cliff grunts as he keeps her back. I see June, Quincey, and Reese tugging back on her as well. My chest feels a little less constricted (although I'm still encased in stone) now that I see them OK.

"Maam, you better listen to your husband. You don't want to end up where this filth is going." A DUP soldier says as I finally notice that they're carrying me to a Cruiser. I never knew that black people could turn red because my mom looks like a chili pepper. This insult only refueled her efforts to bash the everliving crap outta that guy.

I tune out my family while I concentrate on the task at hand: Shattering this concrete. I try building up energy and forcing it away from my body, but I'm too drained to attempt anything like that. An idea pops into being.

With all of my remaining strength, I push my stone shell into the ground. The sudden force surprises the soldier and he's helpless to stop me. The cocoon and I land in the dirt and immediately breathe in rapidly. I feel it. The itch in my nose.

"Get... back ma!" I shout out in between incontrollable breaths. I hear June convincing everyone to move. I try to hold the itchy feeling back to give them enough time. Nope, I can't hold it back anymore.

Ah... ah...ack... _ **ACHOO!**_ "

The force of sneeze blows apart the case of concrete and sends shards flying in every direction. The solider is thrown off across the street and the Cruiser has been overturned. Seeing as I can hear my family calling my name they must be alright.

Geez, that little stunt took so much outta me. My sight is blurry and my mind is so jumbled I can't tell if I'm standing or still lying in the dirt. Before I even realized what was going on I'm hit in the gut hard enough to make me black out.

"Ugh." My head is pounding.

I can't see anything and it's hard to breathe. Something is definitely covering my mouth.

I'm lying down on cold metal. I can the revving of an engine and I'm bumping up and down on the floor. I can't stay awake anymore. One thing's for sure though.

I've been captured.

* * *

I sit up quickly. I look around and I don't know where I am. I seem to be in a small, white room with a single light bulb hanging in the center.

"Ahem." says someone behind me. Behind me is a large tinted window a couple of feet from the floor. Even though it's tinted I can make out three people sitting behind it. The person in the middle stands up. A voice reverberates through the room.

"Alright. Glad to see you're awake Subject 78. How about you introduce yourself then I won't have to keep calling you Subject 78?" he says. He speaks as if he's an uncle or something. Ain't no way I'm telling him anything.

I continue to sit on the floor silently. After a couple of seconds of me not responding I see the guy on his left whisper something to him. They go back and forth a little before speaking again.

"Okay Subject 78, I'm Willis Warden. We are going to run some experiments. We need you cooperate with us." I stay quiet. He writes something on what seems to be a clipboard.

 **CLUMP.**

Behind me, a wooden crate is now sitting on the floor. How did they even do that?

"We want you to lift the box."

"Why?"

The figures behind the glass look at each other, "So you can speak!" he says all amused like. "Our agent said to us that you might have abilities that we haven't," he pauses for a second. "Had many records on. So we want you to demonstrate what you can do. Now, lift the box."

"No." First I hear a high whine then a couple hundred volts of electricity shoot through my body. The pain is so intense it causes me to convulse violently on the floor. After a couple more seconds the electrocution stops. I'm gasping for air. Once my brain is back on track I try to sit up.

"What t-the hell?" I say immediately pissed off now. I'm slightly shaking. Warden chuckles lightly in his mic which echoes throughout this room annoyingly.

"You like that? I didn't think so. This here remote," he waves a small rectangular object around, "Sends signals to a small accessory on your ankle. The anklet deals out punishment whenever you don't listen." I pull my pants leg up a little and just as he said there's a device attached to my ankle. It's circular and so light that I probably wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't point it out. It has a small LED flashing green.

"So do you want to try this again? Minus the shocking?" While I don't want to be at the beck and call of these kidnapping scientists, I really don't wanna get zapped again. I guess I only have one choice.

"No," I say smugly. Warden sighs and activates the anklet.

* * *

I crack open my eyelids. My entire body aches like an atomic bomb detonated inside my veins. Basically, I feel like shit. I don't think I can remember how many times I denied their demands. Each time they electrocuted me they must have cranked it up to another 500 volts. Even with this super healing stuff, I didn't last long.

I look around and it seems that I'm not in that experiment chamber anymore. This room is even smaller than the one before. The walls are gray and there's a steel door with a small window next to where I'm lying. The window lets in such little light that half of this room is still covered in shadow.

"About time you woke up. Started to think you were dead. No fun in having a roomie who doesn't talk back ya know." Out of the shadowy back corner, a person walks up to me lying down. He looks down on me. "Dead bodies don't make forced incarceration anymore bearable."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm-. You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"Kinda am," I say while attempting to get my limbs to react. I'm failing miserably.

"I'll help ya out." The dude then proceeds to hold his hands over me. Just as he's about to touch me his hands spark to life with lightning. Before I can protest electricity courses through my body. But something's different. Unlike the torture anklet which causes me immense pain, this guy's shocks warm my body like a fireplace fire during winter. I'm feeling so good that I barely notice when he stops.

"You can sit up now if ya want." he offers. At first, I don't think I can until I try. I'm standing up now without a problem surprisingly. I flex my hands. I try to say something but I'm at a loss for words.

"It seems my pulse heal fixed ya up quite nice. Nine hours of torture whisked away." He waves his hands for emphasis.

Nine hours? Well, at least it's not as long as I suspected. "Um, thanks. Do you have a clue where we even are?"

"Come on, I literally just saved your life and you just disregard manners. Ya don't even introduce yourself first," he says clearly agitated at my bluntness.

"Oh sorry," I say awkwardly. "I'm Kalvin. Thanks for doing whatever you did um..." I trail off.

"Vincent. Glad to make ya acquaintance and no problemo." Vincent instantly goes back to being jolly then he holds his arm out to help me up. Now that I'm standing Vincent's features are visible. He's kinda lanky making him a bit taller than me. His skin is pretty pale almost like bones and he's skinny as hell. Can't tell whether he's naturally bony or very hungry. Vincent also has short and greasy looking jet black hair. His clothes have little chains attached and imagery of chains all over it.

"As for where we are right now, I'm pretty sure we're stationed in Curdan Cay." Then he immediately busts out in laughter.

"Curdan Cay!?" Grab Vincent by the shoulders and shake him. "As in mega Bioterrorist prison? That Curdan Cay?!"

He laughs for a couple more seconds before calming down. "No, I'm just pulling ya leg." Vincent chuckles lightly. What is up with this guy?

"Could you be serious for like two seconds?"

"Fine. Actually, this place is called the BCC. I've been here for about a month." he explains while making lightning dance between his hands.

BCC? That's the Bioterrorist Containment Center just outside my District. The DUP keep Bioterrorists here for a while before shipping them off to Curdan Cay. At least I'm not so far from home that I can't get back. If I can get back. It's not like you can just bail out of terrorist prison.

Ugh, I can't believe I was arrested so easily last night. Every time my mind wanders into a vision I never know what's gonna happen to me while I'm down. I don't even know what happened to Ma and everyone else. Until I see them again I just hope they're alright.

I walk to the door and peek through the small window. Outside is a hallway which seems that no one is patrolling. Perfect. I can't see any other cell doors either. The has no handle on the inside which makes sense if you want to keep in your superpowered prisoners.

"Hey, Vincent,"

"Yea?"

"Do you know I the cells are physically locked or not?" I ask. I keep checking the hall as I speak.

"You mean with keys? No, I've seen them use scanners or something. Why do ya need to know?"

"Because I'm bout to break out of here."

Vincent chuckles, "You really shouldn't try that."

I look away from the window for a moment, "What do mean by that? Have you tried to break out of here?"

"Every day."

I go back and focus on the door. "Then I don't see the problem." I blast down the door, or at least I try to. As soon as I focus my energy the anklet vibrates then fires electricity through me. I fall to the floor immediately. Before I black out I hear Vincent say "I told ya not to."

I feel my body jump up.

"There ya go, pal." I hear Vincent say. Vincent used his powers again to heal me. "If ya do something like that again I'm not gonna keep heal pulsing ya." He stands back so I can stand upright again. "Those bands can sense when you're about to use your powers then _ZAP_! Ya get zapped."

"Yeah, I can see that now." I groan. I place my hands on the door again. Vincent yanks me away from it.

"You're not seriously trying again? Ya just got just got fried!"

I push him off of me, "Then what am I supposed to do? Wait til they ship us to Curdan Cay?"

"Yeah."

He has to be joking. "You're crazy to think I'm gonna do that." I'm trying hard right now to suppress my powers.

"Look here. I've been trying to break out every day for maybe three weeks so I know how they're stationed," he says. "There's almost no way for ya to break out from inside here. Too many Dupes on patrol at any time. Ya wouldn't make it down the hall."

I hate to admit that he's probably right. I could barely knock out a single agent, let alone a small army. I lean on the door and I sigh.

"Since you're such an expert on escaping," I gesture around us, "How are you going to get out of here?"

"OK. I just said it's almost impossible to break out of here. They have this place locked tight. Right?"

"Right."

"So we both know that there's no way possible for either one of us alone or together to take on about 300 hundred Dupes right?"

"Dude, where is this leading to?"

Vincent smirks a little. "What if I can get all of the other prisoners to fight the guards while we get away?"

Now that sounds interesting.

"Ya see, I caught wind that we're getting transported in a couple of days. So if there's a big commotion on transport day,"

"The guards will be too busy with the bioterrorists to deal with us!" I finish for him. He frowns but nods. Vincent opens his mouth and is about to say something when a loud noise nearly shatters my eardrums. The lights in the room switch on to blinding level and the alarm blares on.

"What's happening?" I yell over the noise. The combination of bright lights and drowning noise is disorientating.

"Lunch," Vincent shouts just as the door opens. Someone grabs me by the shoulders and throws me into the hall. My breath is forced outta my lungs when I hit the floor. So much for hospitality. Vincent lands next to me with an "Oof!" He has a big grin on his face for some reason. He looks so stupid right now that I smile a little as well.

"Ya better get up."

"What?" Then a boot sends my ass across the floor. My head slams straight into a wall at a speed that would've given anyone else brain damage. Just great.

"Get up bioterrorist!" a "Dupe" agent threatens. To avoid getting kicked again, I do as he says. The agent forms some black concrete over my wrists to serve as handcuffs. He pushes me along while I struggle to keep my heavy hands from the ground. Vincent is soon by my side donning rocky jewelry as well. We don't say anything as we're shoved through the endless black and yellow halls of the facility. They guide us past lines of cells. All of them seem to be empty. When I whisper to Vincent he confirms my thoughts.

"Yeah, before you were dropped off with me last night I was the only one in this wing. Probably because they can't figure out our powers," he says below his breath. "Or at least that's why I've been put here."

"Hey, shut it you two!" I feel the concrete tighten around my wrists and I shut it.

We're taken to a ready elevator and we go from floor 5 to the third floor. When we exit the elevator we enter what seems to a bare-bones cafeteria. The room is about the size of a basic grocery store and is painted in the DUP's color scheme. The bioterrorists all sit at tables in groups of around five or six, and there are over 30 tables in here. Damn, the air in here is dank and hot. It presses down on me so hard that I just want to curl up. Vincent's attitude seems to have dampened a bit as well. The concrete constraints fall away freeing our hands. I hear the Dupes get back into the elevator.

"Alright, just stick with me and ya won't get stoned to death." We walk past a couple of tables. The people at these tables are of all ages. Some as young about 10 to some who look ready for retirement. It's bad. Other than a few who look like they want to beat the crap out of anyone who looks at them, damn near everyone seems to be on the brink of death. I don't know how bad any of them have had it so I can't even begin to relate. Miserable is the only way I can describe this.

"Why do they group everyone in one place? Aren't they afraid everyone getting together and fighting against them?" Just talking and walking makes me out of breath.

"Nah. The Dupes are confident that their Conduit dampening tech can keep everyone at bay. So far it's been working."

"Conduit? What's that?"

Vincent looks at me funny like you would if someone said something stupidly obvious. "Ya got to be kidding. Ya know Conduits? People with the Conduit gene? Guys like us who have powers?"

"Oh, you mean Bioterrorists?" A group at a nearby table turn my way and give me a stony glare.

"Jeezus, listen how easily it rolls outta your mouth. No man we're Conduits. Bioterrorist is basically a slur and makes us sound nasty to the public. I don't ever wanna hear ya say that again. Got it?" he pokes me for a warning.

"Yeah sure. Uh, you said something about dampening our powers."

"Oh yeah, well these things on our legs aren't the only thing that's keeping us in check." he waggles his foot. "Ya see those cameras? They're sending out some sorta waves that cover or block the gene in our bodies. I can feel it." Vincent points at a couple of the security cams in the room. "It's working so far, but they still take some precaution with some of the other Conduits."

Vincent grabs some weird little baggy which seems like astronaut food and a small bottle of water, then walks away from the rest of the tables. I grab one and follow suit. Man, I notice how dry my throat is so I guzzle down the water. As we clear the rest of the tables I notice three giant windows in the back. We start at the one window on the far left.

"Lookit." he spits in disgust. I see why.

Behind the window is a small room with a table, a chair, and a Conduit girl. I can only guess that she's in her early twenties. She's sitting there frowning. Then I notice that her hair and clothes are soaked. I think she's sweating. Her fair skin looks like she has a full body sunburn. I put my hand on the window and immediately pull back. The glass is scorching hot!

"That's Marie. She's a Conduit that can control water. Hydrokinesis or something. She has to sit in there while a bunch of heaters heat up the room. They pump in dry air as well just to keep moisture from forming. They don't even have to give her water as often as most of us because of her power. When Marie actually does need water she too out of it to do anything but drink."

I watch Marie bite some very dry bread and swallow painfully. All of a sudden I feel terrible for downing that water a while ago. "Then why doesn't she just use her sweat. It's made up of water."

Vincent shakes his head sadly, "Marie could but she's only really good at control tap and fresh water. At least that's what I heard. And with the Conduit dampers, it's next to impossible." He motions to the next window.

The room looks like it's completely made of metal and in the middle of the room is a little boy crying. Probably crying because he's wearing a metal straightjacket.

"I really don't know much about him, but someone said that he can control plastic hence why he's in a metal cage."

I look away from the crying child. If he ever gets out of this he will be scarred forever. Who knows how many more people like Marie and the boy are going through this

"The DUP act like saints coming to take away the monsters, but look at this shit man! It's worse than prison! They perform experiments on some of us. The "interesting" ones. That's why when it's time to break loose we have to make sure these guys leave with their tails between their legs. We gotta make sure they won't ever come back." Vincent squeezes the baggy food into his mouth.

"Wait. I thought we were just going to distract them and beat it?"

"Ya don't have to help me free anyone. You can just help get the riot started then do what ya want afterward. I ain't forcing ya, but I just hope ya make the right decision when the time comes." Vincent leaves the window to go sit at one of the tables.

I look at Marie and the boy's windows and it frightens me to know that possibly the only way to save them is to make a small choice.

* * *

 **In Dupe Hands *** Karmic Level Change: Polisher Boy**

Mercy x1 - G

Take Down x2 - N

Kalvin's actions have had a positive effect on his Karma.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, a new chapter for a new year! A little late on the update, but at least I'm here now.**

 **No Karma choices this time. Unless I make I some last minute changes, the next update should have one.**

 **Review, flame, favorite and comment because all are accepted. Until the next time, peace out.**


End file.
